


Bounce Back

by Mirio_cle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BL, Bokuaka - Freeform, Books, Haikyuu!! Alternate Universe, M/M, Yaoi, akaashi - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirio_cle/pseuds/Mirio_cle
Summary: Akaashi unknowingly uses Bokuto as a rebound.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	1. Bookstore Boredom

_Ding-a-ling_

Akaashi’s eyes darted towards the door of his bookstore. There was a man, probably his age, with black hair spiked up in a peculiar shape and tips dipped in white. He looked kinda bored, his posture hunched and his hands shoved into his pockets.

“Welcome.” He greeted, flipping a page over and sighing. He could hear the person walking around with his sneakers squeaking against the polished wooden floor. Akaashi once again looked up to peek at him using the mirror at the back of the book store, to check what he as doing.

The man was just staring at books in the children’s books aisle. He raised a brow, deciding to put down his book for a moment and probably help out this customer.

“Uhm, do you need any help sir?” he asked, the other man nearly jumping from the sound of his voice. “Hey! Hey..uh yeah, no.” the golden eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck, eyeing the shelves once again.

“I was just uh, looking for this!” he immediately grabbed a random book off the shelf and presented it to Akaashi, who almost chuckled at his choice.

“ ‘Ouch! I got hurt! A children’s guide to boo boos’? Are you sure, sir?” Akaashi asked, plucking the book from his hands, and showing him the title as well. There was a picture of a black haired child on it, holding his hands close to his chest, with a teary eyed look towards the reader.

“Uh..” he looked embarrassed, Akaashi noted. “T-totally, yeah!”. Akaashi subtly rolled his eyes and turned towards the register. “Well, if you follow me sir, you could pay for it or rent it now. Or do you want to buy another book from another aisle?”

The man blinked at him, looking down at the book in his hands. He gently took them from Akaashi and nodded. “I’m gonna look around more.” He replied, turning around and walking away.

Akaashi shrugged and trudged back to the counter, occasionally glancing towards the mirror at the back wall. A few minutes later, the peculiar man walked back around to the register, placing down the children’s book on the cold, metal counter.

“Just this. For now. I’m honestly really bored and I’m not really sure about what books to read.” He averted his gaze from the dark haired male, a little shy about his confession. Akaashi only laughed lightly, scanning the book and packing it in a small paper bag with the logo of his book store printed on it.

“Well,” he started, grabbing his exact payment. “You could come back again and visit for some recommendations. I happen to know a lot of great books, sir.”

The man beamed at him, taking the paper bag and shoving it under his arm. “Oh really? Thanks so much!” he jut out his hand for him to shake. “I’m Bokuto! Bokuto Kotaro!” he smiled. Akaashi shook his hand in a firm grip, noting his hands were really warm. “Akaashi Keiji.” He answered back, retracting his hand back to his side.

“Well, Akaashi, I’m gonna be around lots! I’m always bored.” He let out a boisterous laugh as he walked out the door. “See ya later, Akaashi!”

Keiji waved wordlessly at him, watching him cross the street and disappear down the road. He couldn’t help but think he was an interesting fellow.


	2. I'm almost broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi becomes more familiar with Bokuto's reading habits, and becomes closer to him.

Akaashi had been visited by Bokuto for the past few months, always renting something to read. His entrances were always so extra. Whether it be shouting at the top of his lungs or coming in so abruptly, poor Keiji almost gets a heart attack. Today was the day he’d be coming in.

He noticed he always came in during Wednesdays and Fridays. At Wednesday, he says his ‘hey hey hey’ or ‘aka aka akaashi’, entering at around 3 pm. And during Friday, he tells him that he had finished a book and come around 2 pm.

When he gets a new book on a Wednesday, he finishes it Wednesday next week, or sometimes he takes a little longer and finishes it on Friday. But when he gets a new one on Friday, he finishes it in five days and comes on Wednesday. Akaashi made sure to recommend the light reads to him on Fridays.

Akaashi also noticed that he’s into novels that somehow had to do with sports or volleyball in them. And honestly speaking, so did he. So they bonded over them every time Bokuto visits. He also stays for an hour or two chatting with him at the register before he takes his new book back home. He was really glad that Bokuto took such good care of his books, it almost looks like it hadn't been touched. To be honest, he mistook him for a messy person.

“Hey, hey, heyyy!”

Akaashi looked up and smiled. Bokuto entered his bookstore waving his finished book in the air. “Akaashi! I’m here! Are you happy?” he joked, placing down the book on his counter. “Sure.” He droned, not wanting to entertain this very hyper man. “Finished it, hm? The Hills of James and Mary is really good, isn’t it?”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Hell yeah! I liked how realistic everything was! Mary seemed like a really sweet girl, I can’t believe James would take advantage of her and manipulate her like that!”

“You really like it?” Akaashi stood up from his seat, sauntering towards the romance novel aisle, Bokuto following closely after him. “Then you might like this one too.” Akaashi gave him a hard bound book, relatively thick, which piqued the other man’s interest.

“Waiting it out? by Inari Ichika” Bokuto read the title aloud, flipping it over to read the description. “Bianca had seen her chance. And she was going to take it, no matter what happens. She’s willing to do everything, even if it meant waiting it out.”

Akaashi knew that stare. That stare meant that he was really interested in it.

“How much for rent?” he asked, smiling brightly at him, Akaashi had to squint.

“It’s 2000 yen.”

Keiji received his payment and stored it in the drawer under the register while Bokuto had pulled up a chair to hang out with him for a while. He hadn’t noticed before but he had actually brought drinks for them.

“What’s the occasion, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, piercing the plastic top of his drink with the straw. His drink was a strawberry soda pop while Kotaro’s was a mocha frappe. “I think you’ve forgotten, but today is the 10th monthsary of the start of our beautiful friendship!” Bokuto put his fingers under his chin and bat his eyelashes at Akaashi, smiling at his silliness.

“Oh? It’s already been 10 months since our first meeting?” Keiji stirred his drink, then placing the straw on his lips. “Time sure does fly by, doesn’t it, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto nodded as he sipped on his frappe. “Yeah, but you know what would be a great gift for you?” he booped his nose playfully. “The privelege to call me by my first name! That’s right, Akaashi, you can now refer to me as Kotaro-san!” he bowed at him, being dramatic once again.

“Alright, Kotaro-san.” Akaashi tried out his first name, it seemed lighter and easier to use. And it felt more personal. He feels like they’ve become closer than before. Akaashi peeked at him, Bokuto looking out towards the window, watching people pass by.

Bokuto smiled lightly, remembering the recommendation of his timid friend. 10 months ago, he was dying of boredom. He didn't know what to do during his spare time, and he had been too unmotivated to do his favorite sport and other hobbies. When he had mentioned something about a well-known bookstore around town, he was a little hesitant about going. He never really did have any good experiences with books. They were just words on paper. Just like those textbooks he loathed in school.

But when he had met the nice person running the store and the slightly embarrassing collection of his first bought book, he figured that maybe it wasn't so bad. Now, he had something to look forward to every week, and a pretty great friend to meet as well. 

Noticing that Akaashi was looking his way, he laughed heartily. “Come on, Akaashi. Drink up, or else it’s gonna be flavorless soon!”

“Right.”

They revelled in silence, sipping their drinks in peace.

\---

“Hey, Kashi, could you lower your rent prices for me, I’m almost broke.”

“I'll run out of business if I do..”

_sigh_


End file.
